


A Steady Hand

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steady Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie Drabble written in a dialogue window for fitzette who wanted comment porn.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I... I need this," Harry replied softly. He was naked and knelt before Ron with bowed shoulders in complete and total submission.

"All right," said Ron, sure and steady. He took a seat on the antique winged back chair and spread his legs slightly. "Come here," he commanded.

With his eyes firmly downcast Harry approached and settled himself over Ron's lap. The wool of Ron's trousers scratched his thighs and the side of his half hard prick.

For a just a passing moment Ron gently rubbed Harry's pert round arse before he lifted his arm for the first strike.

"One!"


End file.
